


a preface to getting killed way too fucking much

by Exorciststuck



Series: Johndaveweek 2016 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Johndaveweek 2k16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave muses on the mess he got himself into when he realised the depth of his feelings for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a preface to getting killed way too fucking much

It was a mutually understood swell of emotions that Dave shared with Rose when he'd said it to her so casually as they whipped around their homes, trying to figure out how to play Sburb while navigating the dangers of it. 

Really, as if it was anything new. They'd opened that can of emotion worms together months ago, when Dave had been so overwhelmed by his new feelings he had no choice but to go to the flighty broad herself. After all, Jade was so absent minded he was positive that she'd let his little crush slip, and if she tied a string to her finger to remember not to tell, Dave could easily imagine John asking what that new string was for and having her blurt out it's purpose without thought. Bro wasn't an option. John _definitely_ wasn't an option. So Rose it was, and if he was being shockingly honest he had to admit she'd been pretty fucking decent about it, not too overbearing or anything. Perhaps she knew the importance of this secret all too well. Maybe she just knew how to not be a massive bitch sometimes. 

At the moment, he'd really been more distracted than anything. He was stuck in his own house with Jade fucking around and destroying his shit, crows swarming everything and making a mess, and Rose rambling in his ear about her near death experiences, as if he cared. They'd all almost died, thanks a bunch Rose. 

He was overwhelmed by it all, and it was frustrating as shit that he still didn't know where the fuck John was. He'd lost track of him, and that was pretty fucked up and unacceptable. What if the guy had gotten hurt? He was pretty fucking fragile with his whole cushy home life and supportive father schtick. Dave didn't have that, Rose didn't have that. Hell, even Jade had grown up with a hellbeast and a taxidermied grandfather as guardians, and she knew how to use a gun. Compared with that, Dave doubted John would even be able to fight off one of the monsters roaming around his house, let alone hundreds. And what if he got lost? Dave wouldn't have been there to bring him back, or save him. 

He didn't have time to brood until things settled down a little, and by then he was just tired. John was his closest friend, and fuck if his feelings for him didn't run deep enough to be a self sacrificial douchefuck, but for now he didn't even know if there was any self sacrificing to do- getting a hold of John was goddamn tricky ever since the game had begun.

Dave just.. Well, he really hoped he was alright. The stupid asshole dying because of some easily avoidable bullshit would sting like fuck, and Dave had the full intention of beating this game and hanging out with his closest bro on whatever shitty new world they managed to create together.

As much as Rose knew about his feelings, he couldn't help but wonder to what extent she understood. Did she know Dave would do anything for his friends? He felt more loyal than little miss 'raised by a wolf' Harley did, and that was really saying something. And there was always that worry in the back of his mind, as constant as breathing, that John might not want him around anymore- especially if he learned the extent of his feelings. Would John abandon him if he thought they were weird? Would their friendship crumble under the weight of all of Dave's stupid emotions? He'd never really loved anybody before, it was hard to tell.

He supposed it didn't matter, he wasn't exactly planning to tell John. He was just a pathetic sadsack of a dude who would bend over backwards to please him, and that was reality- no ifs ands or buts about it. As long as nobody but Rose knew the extent of his feelings, then it'd be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day one of [Johndave week!](http://johndaveweek.tumblr.com/) I hope you're all excited for seven days of content! This is also by far the shortest of my seven, so. Be ready for that.


End file.
